The Youngest Child
by KattyTime
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to the Fenton's. The youngest Fenton, Lyla has started school.
1. Lyla

I own nothing.

Lyla stared at the room. Tables were all around. Kids and ghost her age sat everywhere. The top of the door read 201. She would be spending her weekdays for the next year in this dimly lit room. She would be away from her mother and brother. Her dad would be at home in the lab. Maybe they would forget about her. What did she do to make they send her away? Did she upset them? She was so sorry. She cried. Did her parents no longer love her?

"Mommy, I'm sorry. Please don't make me go. I'll be good!" Lyla said.

"Lyla, you didn't do anything bad. It is kindergarten. Your brother and sister both went to here. Mommy and daddy went a long time ago." Sam tried to explain.

"I don't want to go. I don't know anyone." She held her mother's legs. Tears spilled down her face. This place was too new.

Sam simply smiled and walked Lyla over to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Miss Angie and you are?" The teacher said.

Lyla turned away.

"This is Lila. She's five." Lyla turned slightly. She nodded in agreement.

A smile came across her face as the teacher shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Lyla. We have some lovely crafts that you can do over there." Lila walked slowly over to the table. Looking back at her mother every few steps hoping for support. She soon sat at a table.

Sam smiled as she walked away. The last one was in school. Sam could start on her garden again.


	2. Jane

I own nothing. Hey again. Sorry I haven't been here in a week. I just have so many stories. I lose track of what needs to be updated.

Lyla managed to hold back her tears as the room filled with noise. The crafts table had scented markers. She opened the cherry red. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She needed to calm down like her dad had taught her. She went to put the marker to the table, only to have her hand go through it. A small ghost boy came over. Lyla started to back away. No marker was worth talking to strangers.

"Hi, I'm Tyler. You know tat pink one is watermelon." He said trying to help. This girl seemed so scared. His mother always told him to be nice to people.

Lyla didn't speak. She just opened the pink marker. Watermelon filled the room. She started to draw a smile.

"Okay, children. Who knows their ABC's?" Mrs. Angie asked.

A small hand went up. A girl named Sofia made it all the way to s before missing a letter.

Meanwhile at the Fenton's.

Sam planted all the things she had bought for her garden. The old place needed to be cleaned up. It was always impossible with a toddler running around. The doorbell stopped her. She opened it only to see a woman a little younger than her, but very familiar.

"Jane?"

An older Jane stood in the door way. She was now nearly twenty years older than Marie. How was this possible?

"I need your help." She said as she handed Sam a small child that had been behind her. "My son Tyler is in school. This will explain everything." She said handing Sam a note and disappearing.

Sam put the child down and looked at the note. Her heart stopped. She called Marie.

As Marie walked through there door Sam handed her the note.

**Dear** **Fentons**,

**Six years ago I silently slipped back in time to save a man destined to die. I slid back too far. I landed in the time when Sam and Danny where 16. I had to get out of there. I tried to take my necklace off, but I was stopped by the man I was trying to save. Don't ask me who he is. I won't tell you. He convinced me to get a smoothie. I fell for him. I decided to stay. I thought it would only be a few days, but I ended up in a fight with my mother. She put the medallion next to my heart. I was stuck. I ended up falling in love with a man destined to die. We lived a happy life. We have two beautiful children. Tyler,5, and Skylar,2. The man who tried to kill my husband all those years ago realized that I saved him. He went after us. I want you to watch my children. They are safer with you. I'm afraid my husband may not get a pass at death again. Please, take care of them. I will be back when I can.**

**Good Bye.**

**-Jane**

A small tear left Marie's eye. Jane was in danger and her kids were here.

"What do we do now?" Marie asked looking at her mother for support like a small child would.

"We do as she asked. We don't have her ecto signature so we can't find her with the booomerang. We can only hope she knows what she is doing." Sam said looking at Skylar.

"Well aren't you the cat's meow." Sam said.

"Mom, that was old when you were young." Marie said.

"I just thought it would lighten the mood." Sam said as she picked up the baby girl. "I wish your mommy would have left a schedule. Maybe it is with Tyler."

After class

Lyla stood waiting with Tyler.

"My mommy said to go home with the Fenton girl. That's you." Tyler said pointing at Lyla.

"Is not." She transformed. "See, I'm Shadow Phantom. Not Fenton." They both laughed.

"Lyla, Tyler time to go home." Sam said as she pulled up to the waiting spot.

"You know his name!" Shadow said.

"I wasn't lying." Tyler said as he got in the car. Skylar was in the back seat in a car seat.

"Who is this?" Lyla asked when they got in the car.

"My sister." Tyler said with a smile. Lyla was more than confused.


	3. Snow

I own nothing.

He watched as Jane gave her children to the Fenton's. Jane quickly leaving, hoping he didn't see. He saw the older daughter come into the house. He left. The information up his sleeve. Was it wrong to want his brother dead? After all his brother was the reason he was dead. He left him there in the cold all those years ago. He thought it was a prank. He thought it was harmless. Hyperthermia disagreed. Fire lined his eyes. Ice danced in his veins. Was he really so wrong? Never.

The Fentons sat around the coffee table, looking at the two children. They understood that Jane may never be back. How do you explain to a child that there mother was gone for an undetermined amount of time.

"Do you have any chocolate milk?" Tyler asked.

"I can make some." Jazz said. Jazz started to question the situation. The note. The weather. A small pile of snow sat on the street across from the kitchen window. Strange, but she didn't have time to question it. The big question was where the kids were going to sleep. Skylar could have Lyla's old room. Tyler could sleep on the cot they kept in the basement. Of course they could move it to the room Lyla would be inhabiting. She poured a glass of chocolate milk and a sippy cup. She hadn't done that since Kate was little. Her orange hair dotted with strands of grey was in a high pony tail. Her blue and green outfit was one of a working woman, but still had the elegance of a mayor's wife. One kid in college. One working as a program designer. Yet, this simple act still brought back memories.

"Mommy, why do Marie and Kyle get ghost powers if I don't? It's not fair!"

"Years ago a Fenton entered a portal and half died. He kept the secret and learned, with the help of his friend, to accept his powers. He kids befit from those genes. You have a brain. That is just as good."

"That's not as good. Liar!"

Kate was so young back then. She didn't understand what the powers meant. All the worry and risk. Funny conversations over a sippy cup.

Tyler and Skylar drank their chocolate milk like it was the only fluid on earth. Sam smiled.

Jazz walked outside. The air was surprisingly cold. She put her hands in her pockets. A small red head man sat near her.

"Hey I know you. Nathan, right? You graduated with my brother and sister-in-law."

"People are always confusing us. My brother is Nathan. I'm the one who like the warmth, but is trapped in the cold." He said.

"Alright. Well. Bye." Jazz said trying to leave this awkward situation."

"Have you ever been buried in the snow? It s so much fun until he forgets. Brothers always forget. It should have been him."

"What should have been him." Jazz asked concerned for the crazy man.

"It should have been him that died." The man, teen, came into the light. He was barley 17. His skin was bluer than Marie's eyes.

"You're a -"

"Ghost? Yes, you're a kidnap victim." The brother said.

"A whahhhhhh!" Snow enveloped Jazz. All she say was white. Then nothing.


	4. Through the door

I own nothing.

The rain hit the roof with an odd pattern. Drop. Drop. Drop Drop. Lyla and Skylar laughed as they hid on the ceiling. Sam sat under them waiting until they lost control and fell. The phone rang. Sam picked up.

"Sam, have you seen Jazz? She didn't come home last night. I called the office. She wasn't there. I'm worried." Tucker said.

"I'm sure everything is fine. She left here last night. Maybe she just went in TH lab and you missed her. She could be with one of her clients." Sam said as she watched Lyla freeze part of the ceiling. She gave her a look and the ceiling was once again plaster.

"I don't know. Can you send out the booomerang?" Tucker asked worried about his missing wife.

"Don't you think that is a little excessive?" Sam asked as the girls started making and throwing their own snow balls.

"We fight ghost for a living. Did you ever think about how much danger she is in. Please, just send it." Tucker asked. Sam could practically see his sad eyes and his begging hands.

"Fine. Just once." Sam picked up the stupidly named person finder. "Find Jazz." She was shocked as it went to the basement and stuck to the ghost portal. "Get Danny. Get him now."

"Why what happened. Did it find her?" Tucker asked with a glimmer of hope. It vanished as silence filled the phone.

"She's in the ghost zone. I'll call the kids." Sam said.

The Fenton and Foley's and a Gray and a Baxter were soon at the house. Kayla sat behind a computer map. Jazz's usual job. She wasn't as good, but no one else knew. Kate was checking the weapons on the Spector speeder. Seth was checking his armor.

Kyle was attaching a few ecto guns. A net was in his grasp. Danny was soon Phantom. Sam sat another computer. T.J. sat with the kids. Marie's face showed determination. The doors to the portal opened in green beauty as a blast of cold air chilled their bones. Snow fly in the air. The ran in. Was Frostbite behind this. No, he's too good for that. Maybe he knew who was.

"I'm going to talk to Frostbite. Follow the booomerang until you get to a door. Do not go in. We don't know what we are dealing with. It could be some crazy person."

"Dad, we aren't children anymore. We won't go in." Marie said.

The ghost zone was normal past the first bit of cold air. The booomerang went in circles then headed down. Danny went forward. It stopped at a door that was covered in ice. A faint moan was heard behind the door. Not of Jazz. Of a man.

"He always forgot. He should be here too. Not me. Why? He killed me. He left me their. He needs to die. That stupid girl. Who saves someone from an avalanche."

Avalanche? Nathan. He died in an avalanche. Didn't he. The reunion had been dedicated to him. Was he alive.

I saved a man that meant to die.

Jane.

"Stupid. Stupid girl! I'll kill her! Now I have her friend's aunt. That won't do anything! I need those brats."

Sam let out a small gasp.

"Who's there?" He said through the door.


	5. Daddy

I own nothing.

Jane and Nathan sat on the top of the mall. A map sat in front of them.

"I have to move as far away from the kids as possible and hope he follows. Sam and Danny can protect the kids. I know they will." Jane said.

"Can't you just use your guitar on him or your mother's?" Nathan asked.

"No way. Mom would never help. We didn't exactly say good bye on good terms. Dad may help, but only to prove that he is the 'greatest hunter in the ghost zone.'" Jane replied.

She hit her fist on the table.

"Why did you save me? This never would have happened had you just stayed in your own time." He yelled.

"You know why." Jane said avoiding the question again.

"No, I was a nerd a nobody. You're the daughter of the greatest hunter and Ember. You could have done anything, but you threw your life away to save me. WHY!" He wasn't angry with her. He was scared. Tears threatened his eyes.

"I knew you. Your ghost. Your brother tortured you and made you miserable. You begged me to free you. But I couldn't. So, we came up with the plan. Your only wish was to be free to be alive. You were my best friend. So I stopped going to school and stalked Clockwork. I followed him one day and tried to go back to when you died. I overshot by a few years. My mom found me. Thought I was a traitor to rock ghost everywhere and told me if I loved rock in the past I should stay here. She put the medal in me, but the armor my dad hooked me up to kept the aging process the same for me. I looked for you. When I found you, things were different. I didn't want to leave. I still won't leave." Jane said.

"What happens if we remove the time piece now?" Nathan said.

"Madeline. And Nothing except I would be younger in this time period. I would be twenty again." Jane said.

"So cold… Brother are you cold? Let's go inside." The voice echoed through the air. Jane grabbed Nathan's hand turned them invisible and flew to safety.

"Let's go to your dad. He's the best option we have."

The ghost zone was quiet. Jane flew to the familiar island.

A piece of broken armor was hammering away at a new arm.

"Dad?"

"Go away Jane. You aren't real. You never are." His voice was depressed.

"Dad, I'm real." Jane grabbed his arm.

"Nothing is real. You know. You're the first that has ever touched me. They must be getting worse." He said as though he expected it.

"Dad. It is me. I brought my husband. Dad look at me." Jane begged.

"You know your mother use to say that. After you left. She would always beg me to look at her. To notice her. We tried to make things work, but she left. She was tried and broken. So am I. The rust took my arm a week ago, but you won't let me work. Why won't you go away?!" He shot in the air.

She held him and tried to get him to understand. A small voice sounded from near by.

"I can see her too." Box Ghost.

"What?" Skullker said.

"She's real." Box ghost said. Not trying to be annoying. He knew he would go just as crazy as Skullker if he lost Box Lunch.

"She's real? She's real! My baby. She's home." Skullker cried into Jane's hair.

"Dad, I need your help. Nathan's brother is after us. I can't believe I'm asking this, but I need you to help me hunt. My children are in danger." Jane said.

"Children. I'm a grandfather. Ecto guns are over there. Time to get a new pelt for my wall." He opened a cabinet. "Your husband and I can have a few words when we get back, but first we need to get your mother."


	6. Music

I own nothing. I am sorry I was gone so long. School buried me in homework.

Sound waves filled the air around the guitar shaped door. Jane stepped in. Nathan followed. He hadn't seen his mother-in-law since she played at his high school. The door shut close behind them.

"I told you to go away. I won half your prize catches in court. You can't disagree with the judge." A voice yelled from the kitchen. A picture of Jane as a baby sat near her prize guitars.

"Mom?"

A dish crashed to the floor. Ember ran through the rooms.

"Jane?"

The cold air cut into Jazz's bear cheek. She heard crying. Someone near by was crying. Was it her? Was she so confused that she didn't even recognize her own voice, but the crying stopped. It was coming from somewhere to her right. She heard movement. Then she realized she only heard things. She reached for her eyes only to feel a blindfold. She took it off. Snow shrouded her. She was in some kind of igloo. How long had she been out? She felt cold. She had maybe hours before her core body temperature would get too low for her to live.

"Relax, I won't forget you. That snow will harm only ghost, not humans. Otherwise it would have taken over your brother like it did Frostbite's arm." Nathan's brother said.

"Let me out." Jazz yelled trying to find a weak spot in the wall. She was unsuccessful.

"I can't do that. Your family has been very bad. Taking in the children of that ignorant man. He got to live to be happy, but he forgot about me."

"You sound like a child. Wait, you're acting like a child." Jazz said.

"When you aren't at peace with your death. You don't change after you die." He said.

"You use large words, but you don't act like an adult." Jazz said.

"Being a geniuses at 11 is quiet difficult." He said.

"You're 11?" Jazz asked. Noticing that the ice was melting.

"Yes, been that way for years. Though no one ever noticed me, but then he told me about my brother and I got angry. He made me feel angry. It was my brother's fault. He talked about all the things the fat man had taken from him. After he was gone, those thoughts stayed. They grew, so I went on my brother's ski trip. How could he be happy in the snow! I got so mad. I just wanted him to know how I felt. Then I saw my chance. The mountain. If the snow feel off it, he would be buried like I was. So I shot it, but she was there. She blocked my shot with that stupid guitar. I just wanted my brother!" He yelled and snow fell.

Danny flew to Frostbite.

"I was expecting you. Part of the ghost zone is now frozen and Walker has been going on for hours about a human object in the ghost zone." Frostbite said.

"My sister. Where is she? Do you know?" Danny said.

"You have grown so much. So have I, but some don't. Walker's territory. That's all I can say. That and hurry." Frostbite said.

"But that's miles and miles long. I need a smaller area." Danny said.

"North East corner."

"Thank you." Danny left in a hurry. Passing a door that was seen not so long ago. Music played through the air.

The past. Oh the Past.

The memorizes of things not meant to last.

Though the air turns cold

and oh moments grow old.

I still know

Why I love you.


	7. Time Stopped

I own nothing.

Fluffy and midnight ran to the kitchen wanting food. Everyone seemed distracted since those new things came to the house. Where was the red head? She always brought food. The one that snores was gone too, Kyle. Yeah Kyle. The dogs looked at each other then moved to Danny's secret lab, thanks to as two way fire place that only they fit through. It was quiet. It felt sad. They laid down and started to nap.

Fire. They needed fire. It was too cold. Midnight woke up and ran upstairs. Something was wrong. She knew it. The red head came through the portal broken. Her skin starting to turn blue. Fire they needed fire! Midnight howled to fluffy and they cuddled up to her and tried to warm her up, but no one helped. No one saw her! This was wrong. Sam kept looking the portal and tried acting brave. She turned and tried to smile.

"Why are you two all cuddled up?" Two. She only saw the dogs?

Midnight howled.

"Calm down, here have some food." She poured dry food into a bowl. The dogs refused to move. Jazz was so cold. What had happened? Danny came back through. In his arms lay the same girl that the dogs were trying to protect.

"Wh- What?" Sam said.

"He didn't. He didn't mean to. He was just a kid. He didn't know that she would freeze." Danny cried.

"Danny we have to get to the hospital. Now!" He flew Jazz there before Sam could even get in the car. Midnight and Fluffy carried the unconscious spirit. Hoping it wasn't too late for her to go back into her body. Time seemed to slow, or maybe it stopped...


	8. Wake up Jazz

I own nothing.

Fluffy and Midnight stood outside the doors of the hospital holding Jazz's ghost it flickered slowly, but as night wore of it started speeding up. She seemed to be in pain, but ghost don't feel pain. Maybe she was fading away going where ever spirits go when they move on. She seemed unstable, like kitty when the portal closed in on her. Was Jazz going to the ghost zone. The time that she flickered away became more frequent. She was spending less time on earth. She disappeared for minutes at a time now. Two hours later, her ghost vanished.

A small breath escaped her frozen lips. Tucker let out a sign. She was okay. Two hours of unconsciousness and a few close calls, but she was okay.

"Don't... Don't hurt... Accident." Jazz tried to explain.

"Save your strength. We know. When you wake up, you can tell us the rest, but for now. You need to sleep." Danny said. Jazz was asleep in seconds.

She kept replaying talking to him. How he had let her out, but she didn't remember it opening. Just disappearing around her. He seemed so surprised. Almost guilty. That's when she turned around. It was closed her boys still inside. She felt weak. As she made her way to the portal, Danny passed her, but didn't see her. Almost like she was not there. She barley made it to the door before she fell unconscious as a ghost. The same time that Danny managed to get her body out of the ice.

Jazz opened her eyes. Frostbite had sit in. She kept her figures by maybe two hours. There was no air in the ice, and no heat. Was that what Nathan would have felt if not for Jane. Why wasn't she dead? Most, if not all people would have died from that. Was it because she died in the ghost zone? Some universal rule that you can't die in the land of the dead? I mean, there were specific equipment you had to use to get rid of ghost in the human world, and even that didn't kill them. Can you only die in your own world? Is that why Danny only half died in the portal? Had the portal opened right when it shocked him? Wait if dying in the portal gave him his powers would doing so give her some? Or was this hospital bed driving her crazy? Would her head be in another jar? She looked down at her hands. They seemed fine. Well as fine as they could be. She touched a few things. No phasing through them. She was fully visible. She lifted the blankets and moved around. It seemed okay. A smile crept on the face of the man in the room.

"Oh Jazz you're okay. You're awake!" Tucker yelled.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I could walk so soon after." Jazz said pointing at her empty bed.

"Tucker wake up!" Danny yelled. Tucker lifted his head.

"Of course I was sleeping great!" Jazz heard. She was back in the bed. Wait, sleeping. She was there though. Was she in his dream?

"Dream Jazz was awake again." Danny said handing him what smelled like coffee.

"Yeah, third time this week." Tucker said. Taking his hand and running it through his hair.

"She will wake up soon. I promise." Danny said.

A week. She was still in a coma? Great? So mentally awake and I can go into dreams. She fought.

"Is Mom awake yet." A female voice said from the doorway. Kate.

"No, Sweetie. I'm sorry. What's that?" Tucker said.

"A get well card. Some kids at school made it." She said. The poster board made a distinct sound as Tucker took it and put it on the nightstand.

"She'll love it." He said.

Jazz tried to move her hand. She didn't feel anything.

"DAD!" Kate yelled.

Tucker turned scared she had saw something wrong with Jazz.

"Her hand, she moved it!" Kate yelled.

Tucker grabbed her hand. "Honey, I love you. Please, if you can hear me. Please, Please. Squeeze my hand." And then it happened. It was barley more than a twitch, but it was there. Tucker cried and feel to his knees right there at her bed side.

"Oh, thank God. On thank you." He said. Kate held her father.

"She's going to be fine sweetie, I promise." Tucker said and kissed his daughter's head. T.J. Entered the room. It was his turn to watch the bed, but he came to see everyone, including his uncle in tears.

"What did I... Did she?"

"Her hand barley, but she's there. She's still there." T.J. let a tear run down his face and hit the floor.

Jazz soon felt her consciousness fading and she felt like she smiled, but not a muscle moved.


	9. E-Vite

I own nothing.

Jazz's eyes slowly opened. Tucker and Kate sat in chairs near her. She was getting better. T.J. walked trough the door with two coffee's.

"Hey Mom, feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes, My voice is still a little weak, but I'm okay. I can't imaging the effect this will have on you kids." She said.

"Mom, stop thinking like a shrink for a few minutes. Get your strength back. They caught the ghost. He is with clockwork now. Just like Dan, but he will get released eventually. The Gray's dropped off some flower's. Kayla even got her mom to act out and get the attention away from this." Jazz smiled.

"Well, you need to see your email. You have a e vite." He said handing her a computer.

The video message was short but it sent her to tears.

"Hey, aunt Jazz. Important news." Marie held up her hand, as a small rock shined. "We are waiting until you get better, but I thought you should be one of the first to know. You're invited. We love you." She said with a smile.

The message ended and Jazz shut the computer.

"She will be a beautiful bride. Now I have to get better soon." She smile and let herself sleep.

As the night wore on she remembered her own wedding. She remembered Kate time crashing it. She remember Tucker in his tux and that goofy smile. He actually took of his hat. Now the next generation had their time.

STOP.

Time stopped.

"She doesn't remember. It is better this way. I just had to see it for myself." Jazz let out a blue breath.

"Just like her brother, ad so it begins." He said and left the room.


	10. Stop the Loop

I own nothing.

Jazz sat up in bed. Tucker lay snoring next to her. She let out a sigh and cuddled up next to him. It was only a nightmare. She kept living that day over and over again. She let herself relax and was asleep before she could even remember where she was.

"You need to just ask her already." A teenaged Danny said.

"No way. If she says yes, you will go ghost on me. If she says no, I'll get my heart broken." Tucker argued back.

Jazz raised an eyebrow. Danny gave Tucker a 'better do it before someone else does' look.

"Fine! Hey! Jazz!" Tucker ran off. Soon the room changed from the cafeteria to the movie theater.

"Huh?" Jazz asked.

"I can't believe you said yes." Tucker said to the Jazz next to him.

"I thought it would be a good experience and give me insight to the teenaged male mind." The young Jazz said.

"Hey, that's me. This is one of our first dates." Older Jazz said though no one heard her.

"I brought snacks." Tucker whispered. He handed Jazz a bag of gummy worms. He opened a bag of taffy and it spilled everywhere.

Older Jazz laughed while younger Jazz left.

"Wait, that's not what happened." Older Jazz said.

"Just great. I blew it. She will never love someone like me." Tucker said.

"Everyone warned you." A voice said.

"What?" Jazz said.

"You're better off alone." Another called from the other side of the room.

"No he isn't. Leave him alone!" She screamed though it went unheard.

"No one could ever love you." A third one yelled.]

8h3

"I love him!" She argued.

"You're going to die alone!" A final one said.

Tucker awoke with a start. Jazz did too.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked her voice barley coming through her sleepiness.

"Just a nightmare I didn't mean to wake you." He replied. He looked down at their blue cover and hardwood floor.

"You know I love you, right?" Jazz said.

How did she know- "Yes, I know. I love you too. Good night." Tucker said and kissed Jazz's nose.

Jazz let her head fall to the pillow. It was late.

Time stopped and Clockwork placed the medallion on Jazz.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked.

"Things are about to change. Your incident has created too many possibilities for the future. If you don't learn to control it, you will release Dan." Clockwork said.

"I'm not dumb enough to realize him. I don't know what you mean incident." Jazz said.

"Do you know how you managed to cross have the ghost zone before you passed out?" Clockwork asked.

"I don't know." Jazz admitted.

"Your daughter started messing in the past again. You were going to die in there. You did once, but you daughter went back into the past again and saved you. She stole my staff and paused time just long enough to bring you back, but this caused a paradox. If she doesn't go back to save you on the day she did the first time. You will die. Then she will save you and then she won't and then you will die. Understand. Unless she goes back and saves you successfully you will live and die in a loop for the rest of eternity. Clockwork admitted.

"What does this have to do with Dan?" Jazz asked.

"If the observers find out, they will capture her and Dan's thermos will be opened. You have to stop it before the loop begins. Time in!" Clockwork said as he grabbed his medallion and left.

"Jazz honey, you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jazz said. Stop the loop.


	11. Favor

I own nothing. Sorry I was gone a while. Writer's block mixed with finals. Okay, here we go!

Jazz woke up at five the next morning and got Kate up for school.

"I need to talk to you." Jazz said to her daughter.

"Is it about Jane because I heard she and Nathan are moving back to Amity park with a portal between worlds?" Kate said. As old as she was she stayed with her mother during the school year until she could get her master's degree. Two more years left.

"No, it has nothing to do with them. I need to ask a favor." Jazz admitted.

"Sure, anything Mom." Kate said as she poured a cup of milk.

"I need you to go back in time again." Jazz stated bluntly.

"Mom, I told you I would never do that again. I almost messed up the time line last time." Kate said wondering why her mother would ask her to do something so dangerous.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. My life depends on it. I need you to go back and save me." Jazz said. She saw the shock in Kate's eyes and left the room. Time travel was dangerous. Could she really put her daughter in danger for the sake of her own life. Would she stop going into dreams if Kate succeeded. No, Kate had saved her this time which meant it may never go away. Could she tell her family? Jazz tried to imagine how Danny felt when he had to go through this and so much more at only 14. She closed the door to the bathroom.

Kate stood in the kitchen and made up her mind. She dropped her books into the chair, grabbed an ecto gun and headed into the portal.


End file.
